


Back to the beginning

by HolyNegan



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Every walking dead character ever, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Time Travel, but a lot of them, not really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-19 12:17:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13123563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolyNegan/pseuds/HolyNegan
Summary: What if, after chasing out the Saviors from Alexandria in the season 7 finale, an unknown Entity offered the group the chance to go back 2 whole years before the start of the Apocalypse? Accompanied by friends long dead, watch the group prepare and face the world, a whole lot more prepared then they were the first time.





	1. Chapter 1

Rick rubbed his eyes as he sat up. It was the morning after they’d thrown The saviours and The Junkyard people out of Alexandria. It took him a moment to realise he wasn’t in his bed. Nor was he in his house. He blinked through the sleep in his eyes, rubbing furiously whilst calling out “Michonne! Carl!” 

“Fear not, Rick Grimes” a voice chimes, he turns around, seeing a figure that wasn’t there three seconds ago. 

“Where am I?” Rick demands. “Where’s my Family?” 

“Fear not” the figure repeats. “you shall see them soon” and not two seconds later he turned around to not only Michonne and Carl, but Daryl, Carol, Morgan, Gabriel, Ezekiel, Dwight, Rosita, Aaron, Eugene, Eric, Maggie, Tara, Jesus.

“Guys? Where are we?” Aaron asks fearfully  
But before anyone can reply, more people start appearing. 

“Glenn!” Maggie screams and they all turn to see Maggie rush to embrace a confused Glenn before hitting an invisible wall. And as he goes to speak, Abraham appears. And then Sasha in quick succession. Then Noah, Tyrese, Beth,  
Hershel, Merle, Lori, Andrea, T-Dog, Dale, Denise, someone that Morgan yells the name of “Eastman!”, Benjamin, Reg and Deanna Monroe, Richard. 

“Merle? What the fuck is this? Am I dead?” Daryl mumbles.

“Baby brother, is that you?” Merle yells back in his southern drawl. 

The figure from before decides to choose that moment to appear as everyone is calling for their loved ones who have been dead for quite sometime. 

“I bet you are all wondering what is happening, and where you are” 

You’re damn right!” Daryl yells 

“Well to put it simply, I want to send you all back two years before the start of this whole mess” 

And that’s when the room erupted.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, here’s a new chapter, sorry to keep y’all waiting. Let me know what you thought!

“I shall give you all two hours with your loved ones to plan” as The Entity said that, the wall holding Maggie disappeared and Maggie tripped. ”Good luck, and goodbye.” 

“Hey, wait!” Rick yells, but the figure was already gone. Everyone stands around for a couple seconds before running for their loved ones. 

Abraham and Sasha rush for each other, with Tyrese colliding with them soon after. Maggie and Glenn do the same before being joined by Hershel and Beth. Merle and Daryl break into full sprints for each other as if the hounds of hell are on their tail embracing as they’d never had before. 

Beth pulls Noah towards her and the Greene’s, him being family for all he’d done for her. Lori takes a few tentative steps, before Carl leaps towards her, so much sadness over her loss brought to the forefront of his mind. 

“Go. Be with them” Michonne tells Rick with a nod as he gives her a thankful nod and squeeze of her hand before joining his son and ex-wife. Tara rushed to embrace Denise, her death still so fresh in her mind, having never gotten to say a proper goodbye. Michonne goes over to Andrea, reuniting with her old friend. 

Carol embraces T and Dale, two friends she never cherished enough. Morgan clasps hands with Eastman the men exchanging greetings as old friends. He also gives a handshake to Benjamin, tears threatening to spill from his eyes, the memory of the loss of his student still recent. 

Aaron and Eric reunite with Reg and Deanna, hugging each other. Richard looks down, not being able to look into his old friends eyes. Until he feels a hand on his shoulder. Looking up into the eyes of Ezekiel, the men embrace, mumbling their apologies, with Jesus joining them to chat. 

As everyone exchanged tearful hellos, having not seen their loved ones in so long, they decided to gather round and make sense of their situation. 

“So... does anyone have any idea what the fuck is going on?” Rick says to break the ice.

“Well that entity, angel, whatever you want to call it said we have a chance to go back... before everything” all the others sober up to that news, a few looking hopeful.

“It also said we have 2 hours until then... we’ve been talking for what? about half an hour or so?” rick says and as if on cue a giant clock appears in the sky of this place. 

“Looks like it’s counting down” Carol Mutters  
“Anyone getting massive déjà vu from the CDC or is it just me?” T-Dog says which is met with a few nervous laughs 

“1 hour 28 minutes and 15 seconds” Morgan reads aloud. 

“That means we have that long too plan until we’re taken back all those years ago.”

“Rick I-“

“No he’s right, if we plan now, we can have all the reunions we want later” Daryl argued, having his brothers back. 

“We’re gonna be placed two years before the walkers rose, we need to plan.” 

“Now, I know from talking with some of you that you were watching us from... wherever you all were, so you know about Alexandria. The kingdom. The hilltop. Negan. You also know what we built, and what we’ve had to do to defend it. If we’re going back, then we have to plan, so we don’t lose the ones we love. Not again. So, if anyone has any suggestions on what they want to do, start spitballing, let’s see what we can come up with before the time limit.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, let me know what you thought and any ideas you might have!


	3. Chapter 3

“It’s not like we can go to the government, they’ll probably throw us in an asylum” Daryl dryly stated.

“Rick, I’ve got a couple ideas.” Maggie says, still clinging to her family for dear life as if they will disappear as quick as they reappeared. 

“Sure, let’s hear it.”

And with that Maggie stepped forward, before looking back and getting encouraging nods from her family. 

“Well... Most of the people in this room met around Atlanta, the farm and the prison. We formed a strong community, and we are all family. But when we found Alexandria, and the other communities in Virginia, we found something stronger. A network of communities, potential and hope like we’d never seen. But I can’t just forget about all the people we saved, all those that we freed from the tyranny of The Governor.” 

“I say, why don’t we, when D Day comes, continue on our path, colonise the prison, save the people of Woodbury and why not even Terminus, before they became canibals. And then, when we’ve established these communities, made them strong, we come back to Alexandria, and make them better then they ever were.” 

“That sounds like a good idea too me. If we could save those souls, people who became our friends and family. But what about me? I know I’d be a detriment to the group when it begins, I would just slow you all down on the road” Hershel adds. 

“It’s not like Alexandria wasn’t built before the beginning, what if we move all our families their before the turn? We’d know they’d be safe, and we don’t have to worry about them on the road” Abraham counters. 

“But weren’t those houses worth something like 800 thousand dollars? I don’t think there’s anyone here with that kind of money” Glenn says.

“Maybe not individually, but if we pool all our resources together, sell all of our cars, houses and possessions we don’t want or need, then we could easily scrape together money for a few.” Carol says.

“We still need to think about supplies, food, water, clothes, weapons, ammunition, everything we’ll need on the road and the communities to survive.” Rick adds.

“How about this, when we are sent back, we put all our money together, and then we can decide what we want to spend it on.” Father Gabriel reasons.

“Sounds good to me.” Tyrese says and a few people nod in agreement.

“All right, when we get taken back, should we meet up?” Michonne says.

“I think it’d be best, once we’ve pooled all of our resources we can all gather and decide what to spend it on. What about the farm? Most of the people here live somewhat near there, and the others fly down?” 

“There’s just one problem... some of us don’t know where this farm is?” Deanna Monroe said 

“Don’t worry about that, either I or another member of the group will pick you up from the airport” 

“Sounds like a pretty sound idea to me, we can iron the details out when we have a full scope of our resources.” Reg Monroe agrees.

“Alright, well we have an hour left, let’s try get a plan together” 

50 MINUTES LATER

“okay, so that’s it. That’s what we do”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed, leave any suggestions you have in the comments!


End file.
